Please say you need me
by Salem
Summary: It's only PG13 for the concept of the story, I'm not good with summaries but I think you'll find this interesting. Please R&R! It's for all Tenchi Muyo Fans! ~Veisha~
1. Please say you need me (part 1)

Please say you need me  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. This is my first Tenchi fic so PLEASE be nice with the reviews. Thanx! R&R PLEASE! ~Veisha~  
  
Authors note: The song belongs to me so if you wanna use it, you have to ask me okay? Thank you.   
  
Please say you need me  
  
The wind blew in a gentle breeze through the trees. The silence that dawned over the Masaki household was broken by the creaking of a door and a distinct shout. The Cyan haired woman looked up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.  
  
" I'm going to go give Tenchi the cleaning tools to clean the stairs to the shrine." A older man's voice stated.  
  
"Sir..." The woman whispered his name.  
  
The man looked at her. "Miss Ryoko?"   
  
Ryoko looked puzzled. Was that her name? The man had a broom in hand along with a bucket of cleaning tools. Ryoko took a step forward and held out her hand, but suddenly recoiled as if struck. As Yosho raised the broom. Yosho set the bucket and broom down on the stone ground then took a step forward.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, you're awake." He said the words as she took a step back. Her actions surprised him and he shook his head sadly. "That is all very well. Tenchi will be glad to see you."  
  
"How do you know my name? Who were you talking to?Who is...Tenchi?" She asked hesitantly, deciding to go along with that name.  
  
"Ryoko, I was talking to Sasami.You have much to catch up on." He said in a low voice.  
  
"Sasami?!" she gasped. 'Why does that name ring a bell?'  
  
"Ryoko, won't you come in?" A pleasant and happy voice asked.  
  
Ryoko turned and saw a blond woman with blue eyes and a pink sweater on. 'Mihoshi? Why does that name sound so familiar?' Ryoko shook her head. "No thank you , but, if I may ask, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, you don't remember us? Oh yeah! You hit your head on the stairs a three months ago and didn't wake up. But look! Here you are now Ryoko! Come inside." Mihoshi shouted.  
  
"Mihoshi." Yosho said in a calm voice.  
  
"Oops!" Was Mihoshi's response before she darted into the house.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, won't you come inside and stay a while? Meet the family? They have missed you." Yosho said gesturing her inside.  
  
"Uh...sure." Ryoko said following Yosho to the steps.  
  
A gust of warm air washed over Ryoko as she set foot in the Masaki household. She looked around and saw a purple haired woman peeling potatoes and a greenish haired woman sleeping on the sofa. She sat down on the floor by the small table and rested her head on her arms. A short woman with pinkish hair stepped in and set a bowl down in front of her.  
  
"Huh?" Ryoko looked surprised.  
  
"Ryoko, eat up. This will be good for you. You haven't eaten in months." The woman said.  
  
"Thank you Washu." Ryoko said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Washu asked.  
  
"I uh...I don't really, you just seem very familiar." Ryoko said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh okay." Washu said leaving.  
  
"What is that?" The green haired woman asked.  
  
"That is potato soup Kiyone." The purple haired said.  
  
"Can I have some Ayeka?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Go get some from Washu. Oh, and tell Sasami that I need more potatoes." Ayeka said.  
  
The one named Kiyone nodded and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a bowl of poatoes and a bowl of soup. Ryoko stood and headed towards the door. Ayeka turned to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I believe I trouble you miss Ayeka, do I not?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Well...(yes you do, very much in fact) no. I believe lord Tenchi would rather you not leave Miss Ryoko." Ayeka said watching her carefully.  
  
"Oaky then. I will stay," she said looking upstairs, "but pardon me Miss Ayeka, is there somewhere that I could take a nap? I'm awfully tired."   
  
"Yes. Mihoshi, take Ryoko to her room." Ayeka said. (Good riddance.)  
  
"Thank you." Ryoko said to Mihoshi.  
  
"No problem." Mishoshi responded.  
  
After Mishoshi led Ryoko to her bedroom, she collapsed on the bed. She stared blankly at the ceiling. Is that my real name? Am I Ryoko? She began to feel frustrated and decided to take a nap.   
  
8 hours later...  
  
Ryoko woke to the moonlight shining through her window. She sat up and tiptoed downstairs. The porch light was on, she saw. Curiousity got the best of her and she tip toed to the front window. There sat Tenchi, bare chested, and looking peaceful yet thinking.  
  
Her breath almost caught in her throat. This was the mysterious Tenchi? He was so...beautiful, handsome, and any other words for good-looking she could think of. She took a step forward and caused the wood floorboard beneath her to creak. She gasped and was silent. Unfortunately it was too late. Tenchi had seen her.  
  
"Ryoko..." He trailed in surprise.  
  
"I uh...I'm sorry Tenchi...I bother you sir...I um...I shall go." Ryoko stumbled on the words and began to back away.  
  
"Wait! Ryoko...don't go." He said standing up.  
  
She froze as he crossed to her and enbraced her tightly. "it's good to have you back Ryoko. I was worried." He said.  
  
"Were you really?" She asked quickly, in a tone of sarcasm.  
  
"What? Of course I was. I..." Tenchi started.  
  
"I must go." Ryoko said with a tear in her eye.   
  
Before Tenchi could protest, Ryoko had disappeared onto the roof. Luckily he knew the supposed old Ryoko and went up to the roof to look for her. He found her sobbing silently. Yet, he didn't disturb her. She sobbbed and shook her head.  
  
"Who am I? Is my name Ryoko? Who is Ryoko? Who is Tenchi? Who is Washu, Kiyone, Sasami, Ayeka, and Mishoshi? Who are these people? How do they know me?" She asked herself aloud. "And why, for some odd reason do I feel strongly for this boy...Tenchi? Why do I love him?"  
  
Tenchi froze. He never thought Ryoko loved him, but he always thought she was just bothering him. Allhe wanted to do was comfort her now. While pondering their current situation, Tenchi leaned on a roof shingle too hard. The shingle slipped off causing Tenchi to fall forward and Ryoko to look over at him.   
  
She immediately wiped her tears and went to his aid. She grabbed his arm and helped him stand. "Tenchi, Sir, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko. Are YOU alright?" He asked.  
  
Ryoko looked way for a moment then looked back at him with a bright smile. "Yes Tenchi. I am fine. I shall be going to my room. Goodnight."  
  
With those last words, Ryoko disappeared, taking Tenchi along with her. She transported him to his room then left to the roof for one more look at the stars. As she started to pass through the wall, she said very softly, " Looking at the stars makes me wanna be with you...and only you. Somewhere in that galaxy far away, together."  
  
The next morning...  
  
The next morning Ryoko woke to the birds chirping and sunshine flowing through her open window. She sat up, stretched, yawned, and scratched her back. The morning was early. She looked at her clock; the time read 7:30. She still felt tired. Silently, she slipped downstairs and joined Sasami in the kitchen.  
  
"You must be Sasami." She said quietly.  
  
"RYOKO! You're awake! How are you?" Sasami said.  
  
Sasami had not seen Ryoko the day she awoke. She was busy in the kitchen. Ryo-Ooki jumped on the counter and meowed. Ryoko smiled and petted the cabbit. Sasami dashed to the storage, then coming back with a carrot. She thrust it at Ryoko.  
  
"Here. Give this to Ryo-Ooki. She loves carrots." Sasami said.  
  
Ryoko nodded and took the carrot. She quickly fed it to the cabbit and materialized above the lake. The sun was high in the sky, making the the lake beneath her sparkle. She sighed. The scene and atmosphere of the Masaki household seemed all to familiar. The very thought of it being so familiar and yet so far away disturbed her.  
  
"Are you okay Ryoko?"  
  
"Who's there?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"It your mother. Washu." Washu said.  
  
"Where are you? I can't see you. You're my mother?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko. I'm in your mind. How are you today?"   
  
"I...I'm fine. Oh great Washu...or mother...I sense Miss Ayeka does not like me. Why is that so?"  
  
"It is a long story. Come to my lab Ryoko. We can discuss there."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
Washu watched from the porch as Ryoko enjoyed the sunlight and day. She sighed. Little did Ryoko know how horrible it would be to find out all her memories. Washu hoped that this Ryoko would love her as a mother and someday be the real Ryoko but still love her.  
  
A couple of hours later Ryoko decided to take a walk in the woods. She found a shady spot underneath a patch of trees and sat down. The peacefullness reached her and she began to sing. Softly at first but then her voice began to echo throughout the empty woods.  
  
Together we drift,  
In this milky way  
Filled with emotion  
Our undying devotion  
The feel of your arms  
Please don't let me go  
Stay with me  
As we drift in the stars  
  
I just wanna be with you  
In this galaxy far way  
Only us together  
My only love  
  
You're my life completion  
The strenght I need  
I find in your heart  
With the passion I have   
We'll travel to the stars  
Across the universe  
Past the dippers  
We'll stick like Saturn  
Always and forever together  
  
I just wanna be with you  
In this galaxy far way  
Only us together  
My only love  
  
Always and forver together...  
  
Tenchi listened as a sweet voice began to drift to his ear. He followe and gasped at who the voice belonged to. Ryoko sat there singing. She sang the last line as she fell into a slumber of happiness and peacefulness. Tenchi went over to her and ran a finger across her forehead. She began to shiver and she let out a small whimper.  
  
"No..no, no no! Please stop Kagato! Please don't kill them!" She shouted in agony.  
  
Tenchi quicly swept her up in his arms and ran back to the house. He burst in, startling Kiyone and Mihoshi who were playing poker. He set her down on the couch and caled Sasami, Ayeka, Washu, and Yosho.  
  
"I need a blanket, cold water, and a washcloth." He said to Sasami, Kione, and Washu.  
  
They ran and brought everything back. Washu watched as he cared for her. She looked at Ayeka. She had turned a little red and had started to walk away. Washu guessed it was from anger and jealousy. Quickly she changed her thoughts to what caused the whole problem.  
  
"tenchi, what happened?" She asked.  
  
"She just started screaming." He said.  
  
"What about?" sasami asked.  
  
"Kagato." Tenchi said queitly.  
  
Ayeka stopped dead in her tracks. "Kagato? Are you serious?"  
  
Tenchi nodded. Washu turned on her heel and went to her lab. The slam from her door startled everyone out of their shock.   
  
"Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
She didn't answer even though she heard him. She was going to get rid of Kagato...forever. He had to leave Ryoko alone. She would see to it that it was done. For her daughters saefty and for theirs as well.  
  
Later that night...after the whole fiasco...  
  
"Ryoko..." A voice called out.  
  
Ryoko looked around. She was in a spaceship wearing a sort of silklike gown outfit. the material was cold and clung to her body. She looked around nervously. Suddenly a tall man with dark green hair appeared in front of her. She took a step back.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Why Ryoko, you don't remember me?" He said walking towards her. "Why, it is me. Kagato."  
  
"Not you. Stay away from me." She said raising her hands in front of her.  
  
"Why, Ryoko, don't you know you belong to me?" He said evilly. "COME TO ME!"   
  
Ryoko was pulled by an unimaginable force to Kagato. He grasped her waist firmly. She struggled and beat his chest with her fists. He smiled wickedly. She didn't remember she had powers, he thought evilly. Now he could take control.  
  
"Ryoko, stay by me." He said.  
  
Something suddenly came over Ryoko and she stopped beating him. "No."  
  
"Then I will have to take you by force." He said.  
  
He pulled her even closer and brought her face closer just until her lips were half an inch away from his. He smiled and spoke. " You will be mine forever." He licked her lips and kissed her.  
  
Ryoko tried to get away but his grasp was too strong. Kagato pulled back and looked into her eyes. Suddenly Ryoko stopped trying to get away. Instead she leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled sinisterly. The brainwashing had been complete. He kissed her back, feeling her arms slide around his neck.   
  
"Kagato, make me your bride." She whispered starting to take off his robe.  
  
He grinned that evil grin and nodded. "Yes Ryoko. I will. Forever."  
  
(Well peeps, what about that? Weird huh? Well I think it is easy to see whats happening here. I'll tell you anyway. Basically, Ryoko has lost her memory and I think you can figure it out. Well thanx peeps! Hope to have the next chapet out soon.)  
  
~Veisha~  
  
  



	2. Please say you need me (part 2)

Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. This is my first Tenchi fic so PLEASE be nice with the reviews. Thanx! R&R PLEASE! ~Veisha~  
Authors Note: This is the Kagato from Tenchi Universe in the american version cuz I've never seen an OAV so just use your imagination a little and think: He never changed okay? If you don't wanna well then to bad! I can do that cause I'm the author! ~Veisha~  
  
Please say you need me (Part 2)  
  
Kagato stood in front of the spaceship window, looking at the galaxy he would rule. Ryoko walked up behind him with the silklike gown on. She had on elbow length gloves. Her hair was now pulled back in a high ponytail and a laser gun hung casually over her shoulder.   
  
"Kagato...love...please look at me." She said.  
  
He turned to look down at her. She seemed so innocent from the real Ryoko but still deadly. He kissed her and she returned it. She slid her arms around his neck.  
  
"Kagato, we will rule together." She breathed onto his lips.   
  
"We will." He said bending her back in his arms and kissing her. While also thinking of a certain red haired woman.  
  
*Out of dream sequence (if you didn't know it was a dream)*   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
"Ryoko what happened?" Washu asked calmly.  
  
"It was him...it was...Kagato." Ryoko whispered hoarsly.  
  
"What did he do?" Washu asked.  
  
"I d...don't know." Ryoko said.  
  
Washu watched as Ryoko looked around the room in fear. She knew. Kagato was trying to get Ryoko through her dreams. Washu wouldn't have it. She tucked Ryoko in just as Ryoko fell asleep. Her fingers flew as she typed on her control panel. The work was never ending.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Ryoko! Over here!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
Everyone figured that now since Ryoko seemed okay, things would become normal. Although no one knew about the dream she'd had. They were out at the lake playing water tag or something like Marco Polo. Ryoko was it.   
  
"No over here!" Mihoshi yelled.  
  
"Right here Ryoko!" Washu said.  
  
Aeka sat on the grass, envy overtaking her. She hated this Ryoko. Tenchi had become ever so close to this Ryoko. he was always with her and helping her. I don't understand what he sees in her? She is a tramp!  
  
"I'm coming to get you Sasami!" Ryoko shouted heading towards her prey.  
  
"No!" Sasami giggled.  
  
Ryoko had almost reached Sasami when something grabbed her. She was pulled underwater.  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko! Where are you?!" Kiyone screamed.  
  
"She's gonna drown! Somebody help her!" Sasami shouted.  
  
"Ryoko! Wait!" Tenchi said swimming under the water.   
  
Ryoko was now floating underneath the water. Tenchi swam over to her and brought her up. He listened to se if she was breathing. She wasn't. He began to panick.  
  
"Oh my god! She's not breathing!" He said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Aeka gasped.  
  
"Wait a minute." Washu said. "Bring her to my lab Tenchi. Right away."  
  
Tenchi ran all the way back to the house with everyone else hot on his heels. Except for Aeka that is. She was walking slowly up the path to the house. She ws filled with rage and anger. How could Tenchi love this...this tramp? Wait, tramp was even suitable for her, she was...a monster!  
  
"Miss Aeka? You seem troubled. Perhaps I can help?" A voice asked.  
  
Aeka looked up and let out a gasp. "YOU?!"  
  
"Come with me." The person said.  
  
He grabbed Aeka and they disappeared.   
  
Somwhere in space...  
  
"So, you say you can get rid of Ryoko?" Aeka said. "What do you need from me?"  
  
"I just need you to distract her princess. Therefore allowing me capture her...forever." He said.  
  
"Are you going to backstab me?" She asked. "Or do we have an official deal?"  
  
"We have an official deal, unless...you want to think about it." He said.  
  
"Maybe...no, no, no. Lord Tenchi would never forgive me." Aeka said.  
  
"Just think Princess Aeka. You would have Tenchi ALL to yourself once Ryoko was gone." He said. "Think about. I'll be back...soon."  
  
With those last words Aeka found herself back on the path to the Masaki household. Maybe I might, just maybe, she thought. She continued walking up the path, her eyes taking on a reddish aura. I will destroy her. I will.  
  
At the Masaki household...  
  
"Is she alright Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"She'll be fine. What I need now for everyone to leave." Washi said. "Except...Tenchi...you stay here."  
  
Everyone nodded and left. Tenchi sat down on a chair. He looked at Washu. "What do I do Washu?"  
  
"Tenchi...do you...have you ever...I mean, what do all of us mean to you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you all mean a lot to me." Tenchi said eyeing Ryoko form the corner of his eye. "You are like a family I never had."  
  
"Thank you Tenchi. You can go." She said with a bright smile.  
  
Tenchi scratched his head awkwardly and left. (Well that was weird.)  
  
After Tenchi had left Washu turned to Ryoko who was resting peacefully in an incubator. Washu was doing tests on her brainwaves and dream waves. She knew that someone was messing with Ryoko's mind and she planned on doing something about it. The test results were coming up fast and none of them seemed to be correct to any of her assumptions.  
  
The whole process was beginning to frustrate Washu until she saw something she couldn't believe. KAGATO! Washu placed a hand over her heart. After all the hard times they'd had with him, Kagato was trying to take Ryoko back yet again. Only this time not as a toy but as his bride. Washu slammed her fist on the control panel. She would NOT allow this.  
  
Meanwhile...In space...  
  
Kagato sat at his chair in his spaceship. How long had it been since he last saw her? He missed her so and thought the only way to get her was to take Ryoko away. He needed her to be with him and she had refused. But then there had been that look in her eyes. The look of eternal love. Love for him.  
  
The thought of her beautiful red hair, green eyes, and skin was making his head ache. He put his hand to his head and smiled weakly. (Why can't I get you out of my mind my beautiful red haired goddess?)  
  
In Washu's lab...  
  
The thought of Kagato was beginning to make her dizzy and light headed. She had to admit for once in her life...she actually missed him. The thought of his silky forest green hair, his soft lips, and silky skin underneath her fingers was tantalizing her senses and driving her crazy. (Why do you torment me my beautiful moonlight lover?) With that last thought Washu's legs gave away and she fainted. Her dreams began to carry her away to a past she had long tried to forget.  
  
Moments after she'd collapsed Ryoko awoke. She rubbed her head and looked around. She saw Washu on the floor and began to panick. She couldn't help Washu because she was stuck in the incubator. She pounded and pounded on it until it the glass shattered. Ryoko jumped out and picked up Washu. She shook her repeatedly ans when she received no answer, Ryoko called for help.  
  
"Miss Sasami!" She cried out. "Help!"  
  
Sasami rushed in and gasped. "Hurry! Tenchi, Aeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Yosho! Come quick! It's about Washu!"  
  
"Sorry Sasami! Aeka isn't here right now. Tell us the problem." Tenchi said.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Will she be okay Yosho?" Ryoko asked concerned.  
  
"She will. She's just a little dazed." He said.  
  
Ryoko thanked them and took Washu back to her lab. When in there, she lay Washu down on her bed and held her hand.  
  
"Mother, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
Washu didn't respond. Ryoko began to feel weary. "Please mother, wake up."  
  
"No...please...no more...I have to leave." Washu mumbled.  
  
"Huh? Washu?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Kagato...please...it can't be this...way...anymore." Washu said.  
  
Ryoko stared at her. Kagato?! What was he doing in Washu's mind? Suddenly Washu began to thrash about and from her eyes sprang crystalline tears. Ryoko tried to hold her down but she kept thrashing. Out of nowhere a shaodwy figure appeared. Ryoko didn't notice for she was too busy trying to keep Washu from thrashing.  
  
The sight of tears falling from her eyes and her discomfort was driving him mad. He would give anything to just hold her, but she would never give in to him unless he took something of hers or Ryoko. But then would she love him? Would that not be mind control? He pushed those thoughts away and snuck up on Ryoko. He slowly but carefully slid a hand over her mouth and one around her waist. Ryoko struggled to no avail.  
  
"It's not you I really want Ryoko. I want one that you hold dear." He said as they disappeared.  
  
"Don't leave...Kagato." Washu whispered  
  
Aeka peeked in and looked at Washu. "I will be taking care of you Miss Washu."  
  
Aeka walked over to Washu, picked her up, and they disappeared through a warp portal. She stepped out into the spaceship. Carefully, but with some anger she set Washu down on a bed. She waved a hand over Washu's head and smiled wickedly.  
  
"May your nightmares begin, Miss Washu." Aeka said evilly as she disappeared.  
  
Somewhere else on the ship...  
  
"Ryoko, I do not want you...I want someone else who's name I cannot mention so don't worry about your safety. I have no need for you anymore." Kagato said.  
  
Ryoko's eyes burned with hatred. "I know who you want Kagato."  
  
"Oh, and who would that be?" He asked.  
  
"You want Washu." She said.  
  
Kagato flinched at her name. Her name drove him mad and he couldn't bear to say no less hear it. He abrubtly turned away from Ryoko, hiding the tear that trailed down his cheek. He knew what his plans were and he wasn't about to let Ryoko destroy them.  
  
"Silence Ryoko." He said in a cold voice. "Or I shall silence you myself."  
  
Ryoko, not having rememebered her powers yet, clamped her mouth shut. Normally she would have retorted and even have fought back but with amnesia, she was a helpless doll. She let a silence overwhelm her and she sat lifelessy.  
  
Washu's dream...  
  
"Kagato..." Washu whispered. "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here!" He said with a laugh.  
  
"If I tag you you're it!" She said pushing him.  
  
"Not fair!" He said dusting himself off.  
  
Washu smiled and laughed. That was a while ago, when they had been friends. Not long afterwards they'd gotten into an argument. It had hurt Washu more than HE would know. Now she was lonely sitting in a park, brooding over her loss. Hiding her feelings as usual. Suddenly someone spoke.   
  
"Washu?"  
  
She stared at him with wide eyes. She soon realized what was happening. She walked up to him hesitantly and placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Kagato...I..." She began.  
  
"No more running Washu." He whispered slightly leaning over.  
  
"No more running." She repeated, standing up.  
  
*End dream sequence*  
  
"Oh Kagato..." Washu whispered while turning over.  
  
Somewhere in a dark cold room someone lay in torment. The tossing and turning of the person was disturbing to the person's sleep. He called out a name softly before the sleep claimed his body.  
  
"Washu..."  
  
(Well peeps, what about that? Weird huh? Well I think it is easy to see whats happening here. By the way read the authors note if ya haven't and one more thing, I give TOTAL credit to Tyger for borrowing Washu/Kagato. I totally agree that anything is possible. Oh yeah and one more thing, don't worry about Kagato/Ryoko. You won't be disappointed.) ~Veisha~ 


	3. Please say you need me (part 3)

Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. This is my first Tenchi fic so PLEASE be nice with the reviews. Thanx! R&R PLEASE! ~Veisha~  
Authors Note: This is the Kagato from Tenchi Universe in the american version. AND as I said before I've never seen an OAV. ~Veisha~  
  
Please say you need me (Part 3)  
  
(Where's Washu and Aeka and Ryoko?) Sasami thought.  
  
It had been three days since she'd seen any of them. She missed Ryoko, Aeka, and Washu. At the present moment Tenchi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were looking for them. Sasami knew that Kagato had something to do with it. Tsunami had told her. (That's it! Maybe, I can ask Tsunami! Maybe she'll help!)  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi, I know where they are!" Sasami cried running up to him with Kiyone at her heels.  
  
"Where?" He asked.  
  
"Well our assumptions about Kagato were right and the location would be somewhere near Jurai but they haven't been detected." Kiyone said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"A censor shield I guess. The point is we have to go get them before Kagato does something to all of them." Kiyone said. "Like last time, remember?"  
  
"Right. Spaceship?" He asked.  
  
"MEOW!" Ryo-oh-ki said transorming.   
  
"Let's go!" Sasami said.  
  
"Wait for me!" Mihoshi cried out.  
  
Kagato's spaceship...  
  
(Where am I?) Washu thought as she sat up.   
  
She looked around and saw a person sitting on a chair. (AEKA!)  
  
"Aeka, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Sit down Miss Washu." Aeka said.  
  
She lifted her hand up and Washu was smacked against the bed post. She rubbed her head and stood up. (What's going on? Where am I?)  
  
"What was that for?" Washu asked angrily.  
  
"Do not question me Miss Washu. It is not your place." Aeka said. "What?"  
  
"Princess, come watch Ryoko. Leave Miss Washu to me." A voice echoed.  
  
"Yes sir." Aeka said and disappeared.  
  
In her place now stood a tall lean figure. Forest green hair framed the person's pale silky looking skin. A robe adorned the person's figure and greenish eyes peered at Washu. The figure advanced towards her slowly. She stood up and stood tall, unmoving. Suddenly the person stopped in front of her.  
  
"What do you want...Kagato?" Washu choked out.  
  
Kagato winced at her tone. It was hurting him. With one swift move he had her in his arms. He looked down at her. Tears were silently falling from her eyes, sparkling in the dimly lit room. He wiped a couple away gently.   
  
"Washu...do you still..." He said, his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Do I still what?" She asked lowly, looking away.  
  
"Do you still...care for me?" He asked quietly.  
  
(Of course I do you tall stupid crazy insane man. I love you.) Washu looked down, avoiding his peircing gaze. (What do I tell him though?)  
  
"Washu..."   
  
"Kagato..."  
  
Kagato leaned over a little. Washu could feel his warm breath on her lips. She closed her eyes trying to block out his image but failed as her eyes flew open to face him. He was so beautiful. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned upward and was about to kiss him. She paused.  
  
Suddenly she pushed him away forcefully. "Stop this!" She said.  
  
Kagato backed away into the shadows. (Why is she doing this?) "Why?"  
  
"Don't you understand?! It can't be like it used too! Just stop it Kagato!" Washu said backing into the shadows as well as wiping her tears. "That all was in the past! Leave me be!"  
  
Kagato stayed back. He was barely registering what she had said and he couldn't believe is ears. He quickly took out his sword and pointed it at her from in the darkness. Washu took another step back. Kagato was in front of her in an instance, pointing the sword at her throat. Washu slid to the floor half fearing what he would do and half not caring anymore. A life without him was a life of misery for her.  
  
"Do it if you must." She said.  
  
His hand shook as she bowed her head, accepting her fate. He knelt down and lifted her chin slowly. She looked up at him gingerly and peered into his eyes. It was if she peering into his soul. Washu gently lifted her hand to his cheek and caressed it softly.   
  
"Please Kagato...it could never work." She said.  
  
"True, but Washu...can't we just..." He started.  
  
Washu shook her head sadly. She leaned upwards till their lips were about touching. She put her forehead against his own and rested it there momentarily. They stayed in that position while an eerie and awkward silence settled over them. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Washu began to stand up but he held her down. She didn't struggle but gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Please." He pleaded silently with her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Leave me be Kagato. It can't work. it never would." Washu said trying to stand up again.  
  
Kagato began to panic but then a thought popped in his mind. He stood up with Washu in his arms. He began to walk towards his chamber when Washu questioned.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.   
  
"Washu, I need you." He said while his grip became even tighter than before.  
  
"Wha..." She said before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Aeka and Ryoko...  
  
"Take that you witch!" Aeka said blasting Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko hit the spaceship wall with a loud thud. She sank to her knees and placed a hand to her stomach. Blood began to drip from her mouth as she coughed violently. With much effort that took a lot of her energy away, Ryoko stood and faced Aeka once again.   
  
"Miss Aeka *cough, cough* why are you...doing this?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"WHY?! BECAUSE AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU ARE STILL TRYING TO TAKE TENCHI AWAY FROM ME!" Aeka said punching her in the stomach. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR MEMORY AND YOU'RE STILL AT IT! DON'T YOU SEE?! TENCHI IS MINE!"  
  
Ryoko threw a chair at Aeka but only succeeded in throwing her back a feet from dodging. Aeka laughed and her body began to glow reddish. Her hair flared about her and her attire changed from a purple kimono to a black body suit with spikes on it. Aeka smiled evilly and beckoned Ryoko on.   
  
"I see you've gained a little of your memory. Still, compared to me, you are a nothing." she said.  
  
Just as she began to run at Ryoko a voice stopped her in her tracks. Ryoko who was about to smash a vase on her head stopped as well.  
  
"Miss Aeka! Ryoko! You're alright!" Tenchi said.  
  
Aeka quickly changed back and ran up to Tenchi. She threw herself onto his chest and sobbed like a child. Ryoko set the vase down and looked around nervously.  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi! She's an awful woman. See, she tried to hurt me again." Aeka fakely sobbed.  
  
"Tenchi...I..." Ryoko began.  
  
"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed.  
  
"KAGATO!" They said in unison.  
  
"Come here Aeka." He said.   
  
Aeka drifted over to him and stood by his side. Kagato beckoned to Ryoko and she was forced against the wall with restraints. She struggled violently. He sighed and sat down. Aeka kneeled by his side, awaiting orders. Suddenly Aeka was slammed against the opposite wall and was held with restraints as well, only she did not struggle.  
  
"Where's Washu?!" Tenchi asked.  
  
"She's...fine." He said. "Won't you at least try to rescue your princess?"  
  
Tenchi stood before him with the sword and the light hawk wings. He had to save all of them. Sasami and Mihoshi stood to the side watching Tenchi while Kiyone readied her gun.  
  
"Or perhaps...we could trade." Kagato said. "Ryoko and Princess Aeka and Washu."  
  
"Never!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
He ran up to Kagato and they began to fight. Kagato jumped back just as Tenchi tried to stab him. (Aeka, deal with Kiyone and Mihoshi. NOW.) Aeka's restraints disappeared and her armor returned. She dashed over to Kiyone and began firing energy blasts. Kiyone dodged the best she could but was beginning to tire. Mihoshi was standing in front of Sasami, obviously scared, but still protecting the young princess.   
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi had just slashed Kagato's side. Kagato winced momentarily, his shoulders hunched over, before he began to laugh sinisterly. Tenchi looked at him dumfounded but still prepared for anything.   
  
"You think that you can be me THIS time?" Kagato said. "Well, I think not. AEKA! COME FORTH!"  
  
Aeka stopped her assault on Kiyone, who was now on the floor breathing heavily, and flew up to Kagato. He pointed to Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami. Tenchi saw her nod and then disappear. Suddenly he saw her surround them with metal wires and slammed them against the wall. He glanced over at Sasami who appeared to be lifeless.  
  
"KAGATO! I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY!" Ryoko screamed from her position.   
  
"How? You don't even know who YOU are! HAHAHA!" He said.  
  
Tenchi looked up at Ryoko. They were all helpless. Even Sasami who was really Tsunami. She apparently had passed out moments before. He looked up at Kagato and sneered.   
  
"KAGATO!" Tenchi screamed.  
  
"What is it boy?" Kagato asked.  
  
"Let them go. It's me you want." Tenchi said.  
  
"No." A voice said. "It's me he REALLY wants."  
  
Kagato froze. (Washu?) He turned to see Washu standing in her adult form below him. He lowered himself to the ground so that they were at the same level. Suddenly out of nowhere Aeka slung a metal wire around Tenchi's arms. He struggled momentarily but didn't bother trying to hit her. If he did he would hurt Aeka. Washu walked up to Kagato and put a hand to his cheek.  
  
"Kagato, let them go." She said. "They mean nothing to you."  
  
"No." He whispered placing Washu in a chair with restraints as well.  
  
She remained calm. Kagato went up to Aeka and stopped her mind control. Aeka looked up at him, shocked.  
  
"What? Kagato! Tenchi help!" She cried.  
  
He waved her away with his hand and placed her by Sasami. Aeka looked at Sasami's lifeless form and began to cry. Tenchi became angry and now that he was free, they began to battle again.  
Washu watched as they battled. She sighed and let a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
(It's now or never.) Washu thought. (This is going to heavy my heart.)  
  
^_^: Well peeps this seems to be a weird story huh? Well I like it and I'm STILL gonna keep writing it. And for all of those people who are flaming, well I just wanna say thank you and no thank you. I hope everyone gets the message. ANYWAY that is unimportant. Well hope ya like the story and by the way these little things: () indicate thoughts k? Well see ya latez! KAGATO AND WASHU FOREVER! and RYOKO AND TENCHI FOREVER! ^_^  
~Veisha~ 


	4. Please say you need me (part 4)

Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Tenchi muyo. Please don't sue me. This is my first Tenchi fic so be nice with the R&R's.   
Authors note: I said it before and I'll say it again. This is Kagato from Tenchi universe, as the fake Yosho. By the way, no flames please.  
  
Please say you need me (part 4)  
  
"TENCHI! WATCH OUT!" Ryoko cried as Tenchi dodged another one of Kagato's attacks.  
  
The battle was wearing Tenchi's energy thin. He soon became tired. Kagato took the opportunity to render him unconscious against the wall next to Ryoko. He let Ryoko free as she flew to Tenchi. She was harmless without her memory. It had all seemed to easy, and with disappointment he made his way to his chambers.  
  
Ryoko cradled Tenchi in her arms. She let a couple tears slide down her cheeks. This Kagato...he would pay. (But there are more important things right now.) She saw Aeka watching her from the corner of her eye but didn't care. Tenchi was all that mattered. Maybe someday she would regain her memory but for the moment that didn't matter.   
  
"Miss Ryoko, I suggest you don't try anything stupid." Aeka said.  
  
Ryoko ignored her. She looked at the rest of her friends. Kiyone and Mihoshi were just waiting to be free and Sasami had woken up. She seemed a bit TOO still though. Her eyes were open wide and she was staring STRAIGHT ahead. This bothered Ryoko and she decided to check on her.  
  
"Sasami?" She asked shaking the girl's shoulders a little.  
  
Finally Sasami let out a shriek and went unconscious again. Ryoko paniced and looked at Aeka for a reaction. There was none. Aeka sat in her chair watching them with those evil red eyes. THIS Aeka made her blood boil and all she wanted to do was rip her heart out. The old Aeka had never been like that. Suddenly Ryoko let out a shrill scream and grabbed her head in pain.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
Tenchi awoke and looked at Ryoko. "Ryoko! Ryoko are you okay?! Hold on!"  
  
Aeka watched from her position and rolled her eyes. (That woman is SO pathetic.)  
  
After her screaming subsided, Ryoko fell to the ground. She hadn't gone unconscious but she had gotten quite a chill. Her memory was beginning to come back. A flash of Aeka and her fighting over Tenchi, her using her powers to fight Kagato, her and Tenchi in Ryo-oh-ki, and of her and Nagi flashed through her mind. She shook and shook until finally Aeka went over to her.   
  
"What's the matter Miss Ryoko?" She asked somewhat annoyed.  
  
Ryoko looked at her. "You...You and I...we fight over Tenchi a lot don't we?"  
  
"Why yes we-" Aeka stopped. "How do YOU know that? I thought you lost your memory?!"  
  
"I did, but it's coming back now." She said standing up. "Call Kagato or I'll hurt you."  
  
"Please. You don't even know you have powers." Aeka said.  
  
"Oh yes I do." Ryoko said rasing her hands to Aeka. "And I'll show you just HOW they work!"  
  
"Get on with it!" Aeka said raising a shield around herself.   
  
Ryoko shot blast after blast at her but she didn't even have a scratch. Ryoko struggled to remember what else she was capable of. Without her full memory she was still somewhat helpless against Aeka and Kagato. Not to mention the fact that as of being under Kagato's mind control gave Aeka's powers a boost.   
  
Aeka strolled up to Ryoko and grabbed her around the neck. "Don't toy with me!"  
  
She threw Ryoko against Tenchi who was still tryng to get free and help. He watched her fly up in front of him, her breathing heavy. She raised her head slowly. She didn't really like Aeka but she knew what it was like to be under mind control. She was going to help Aeka. She started towards her, cautiously and slowly.  
  
Aeka yawned and sat down again. She raised her hand once again and slammed Ryoko to the wall, this time putting her in an energy lock. Normally Ryoko could have broken such a petty thing but this one was quite powerful. (Kagato must have invented a new type.) Tenchi thought as he watched her struggle.  
  
"Ryoko, are you alright?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said weakly.  
  
"Ryoko, you do remember that you and Washu have a mind link, right?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said. "Can I contact her?"  
  
"I think you should try." He said.  
  
Ryoko focused on finding Washu. Once she found her they would try to escape.  
  
Kagato's chambers...  
  
Now that Kagato had finally put Tenchi with the others, he settled down in his chamber. He did need a guard for them, so he put Aeka's mind control once again, making sure that she leave Ryoko alone, but enabling Aeka with much more powerful powers. He decided to leave Ryoko alone for she was quite helpless without her memory. He sighed heavily and tossed his robe to the ground.   
  
"Troubled?"   
  
Washu was sitting in a corner, still in the chair he had placed her in earlier. He didn't bother letting her go for fear that she would definetly leave. Her calmness began to get on his nerves. She didn't see it. She didn't see his pain. He had somehow rearranged it to where he could stay in his fake Yosho image for as long as he wanted. Even though Tenchi had defeated him before. She didn't see how hard it was for him to see her in adult form for the first time, to see her TRUE beauty.   
  
(author's note: not that she's ugly anyway, she's sooooo cute! ^_^) Washu on the other hand was taking it pretty hard herself. He didn't see how painful it had been the past years. He didn't see how she truly felt about him. He thought he did, but he didn't. She wanted to reach out to him but feared that if she did, she'd just get hurt again. He didn't see that she was torn between loving him and between doing the right thing, choosing Ryoko and the others.   
  
Both of their fears had become greater than their love for each other and they both could see it.   
  
"Why do you seem to care?" He asked.  
  
"Because I can care." She said.  
  
"I'll never let you go Washu." He said looking away from her.  
  
"You never will in your heart, but you must let me go physically." She said.   
  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE CAN'T WORK IT OUT!" He said angrily. "WHY CAN'T WE?! WHY WON'T YOU TRY?!"  
  
"Kagato, you KNOW it would NEVER work!" She screamed, finally loosing her calm attitude. "Tenchi and the other would NEVER accept you. ESPECIALLY Yosho!"  
  
"Why does all that matter?!" He asked. "As long as you accept me, it would be okay. Why can't YOU accept me?!"  
  
"I DO accept you!" Washu said, her eyes starting to tear up. "I DO!"  
  
He realized that he had made her cry. Quickly he crossed over to her and sheltered her in his embrace. He sighed as she let silent tears fall from her cheek on to his clothing, wetting it. Washu frowned to herself. (It's now or never.) Suddenly she pushed him away with all her strength and pulled out an energy sword. Kagato, taken by surprise, stumbled backwards with shock.   
  
"I LOVE YOU KAGATO!" She said plunging the sword into him.   
  
He let out a pained yell, but then to her amazement, finally relaxed. He smiled somewhat in sorrow, yet with some happiness. He never thought she would do this to him, but then again, maybe it WAS better this way. He couldn't live without her. By now Washu had fallen next to him in a sobbing heap. Summoning all of his remaining strength, he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She hugged him with all her strength.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She cried uncontrollably.  
  
"It's...alright." He said tiredly. "I...still...love you...Washu."  
  
She looked up at him and tears welled up in her eyes once again. He wiped them away and smiled weakly.   
  
"Don't...worry...my beautiful...Washu." He said. "I won't...forget...you."  
  
"And I will never forget you, my only love." She said.  
  
With those last words she leaned up and kissed his soft lips. Taking in every memory of him she could. He sighed one last sigh before he began to fade away. As the last remanents of him faded away Washu held her head in her hands, crying out her soul to the heavens.  
  
"WHY?!" She cried out. "WHY DID I HAVE TO TSUNAMI?! WHY?!"  
  
"Because it was the right choice." Tsunami said.  
  
"Is he gone forever?" She asked simply.  
  
"Yes." Tsumani said all too quickly.  
  
"I accept it. Please, return me home. Return US home." Washu said.  
  
"Won't you change Washu?" Tsuanmi asked.  
  
"No. Not ever again will I hide who I truly am." She said sadly.  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"Hello Ryoko." Washu responded back.  
  
"Everything is okay here. What happened?" She asked. "Where is Kagato?"  
  
"You needn't worry about that Ryoko." Washu choked out. "Let's just go home."  
  
She took one last look at where he lay, dying in her arms. (I accept your death Kagato, my only love, but I will NEVER stop loving you. I know you'll be back...someday.)  
  
Epilogue...  
  
After the return of Tenchi and the gang, everyone did their own thing. Sasami and Aeka to Jurai, Kiyone and Mihoshi back to the galaxy police where they received promotions. Partin had been sad, and Aeka, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi promised they'd visit.  
  
Washu rarely came out of her lab and Ryoko was slowly beginning to regain her memory. Tenchi finally married Ryoko. It was said to have been peaceful there ever since that last incident.  
  
One lone figure watched from a distance. The figure smiled sadly. One day they would return to each other. One day they could be happy. As Washu sat in her lab, she thought. One day he would come back to her. She KNEW he was still alive and was somewhat satisfied with that answer, but hoped one day, it would be more than that feeling.  
  
"Please say you need me...someday."  
  
~Fini~  
  
[ Woah! What the hell just happened?! Well it seems like the story moved fast but don't worry. There will be a sequal. That might satsify SOME of you out there. Anyway, I don't NEED reviews for this last chapter, IF you're gonna be rude. Thank you.]   
  
~Veisha~ 


End file.
